of flying and first kisses
by disasterologist
Summary: contestshipping. "'You know how those other roses were for Beautifly, May? Well, this one's not. It's for you.'"


_**of flying and first kisses**_

**summary: contestshipping. "'You know how those other roses were for Beautifly, May? Well, this one's not. It's for you.'"**

Go ahead and hate me. I'm bad, I know. I'm so so so so sorry for being so inactive, but I had so much going on... Yeah. Bad excuse. So anyways, I'm free through the end of January, so you might get another fanfiction. This is contestshipping. MayxDrew in the Pokemon anime. Yeah, so I love you all.

Inspiration:

- True Colors by All Time Low

- Everytime We Touch by Cascada

- A Love Like War by All Time Low

I love you (heart heart)

~Kayleigh

(you guys are amazing.)

Word count: 1,500

* * *

::::

_of flying and first kisses_

::::

May rolled her eyes. "Ash, I'm not completing the Sinnoh Grand Festival. I mean, I haven't even got my five ribbons for Hoenn yet."

"But if you were, I bet you'd do awe—" Ash started, only to be cut off.

"Did you really give that contest your all, May?" The absolute bane of her existence appeared, a smirk, as always, painting his lips. "I didn't see that usual gleam in those pretty little eyes of yours."

Her heart fluttered no matter how much she screamed at it not to. _He called my eyes pretty…_ She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she replied hotheadedly, "I wouldn't suppose you'd notice, _Drew_, considering that your eyes are always on my Pokémon and how _poor _they're doing, according to you."

"I wouldn't usually notice, but your contest calls were more lackluster than usual." His smirk grew even wider. She steeled her emotions – which, honestly, were all over the place – and smirked herself.

"My contest calls were _not _lackluster, thank you! My entire heart was in this contest today! On the contrary, Drew, you were the lackluster one! Got that? Good!" May spat, her hands emphasizing nearly every word as she tussled with the emerald-eyed boy.

"Me?" Drew asked, flipping his hair in that way of his that both irritated May and made her heart skip at the same time. "Lackluster? I doubt it." He snorted, and her eyes smoldered with hatred as she glared at him. He merely gave a small, sarcastic sigh and flipped his hair again.

"Believe it or not, you green-haired freak, you actually were lackluster! Beyond lackluster! Your performance in the appeals round was dismal, and then your battle round was even worse!" May yelled, waving her hands around. She glanced behind her and saw Max sniggering at her, Ash standing there awkwardly with Pikachu, and Brock with his eyes on the Officer Jenny in the street. She rolled her eyes at the three and turned back to Drew.

"'Green-haired freak'? Your insults are getting more and more terrible the more ribbons you don't win." Drew said coolly, smirking. May practically breathed fire at him, her eyes seething and searing. "Jeez, May, don't get so hotheaded."

"Hey!" May protested fiercely, stabbing a finger into his chest. "I am _not_ hotheaded!"

"You sure about that?" Drew asked sarcastically, his question almost a laugh as the breath caught in his throat. "I think you are."

"DREW!" May screeched, and she saw out of the corner of her eyes the three boys she traveled with duck and cover their ears.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ash cut in, Pikachu backing him up with a "Pika, Pikachu!" Drew and May both turned towards him, eyebrows cocked. "Can you guys take this argument somewhere else? Max is trying to explain how to make Pokéblock to me."

"Fine. You want us to take this argument elsewhere, we'll take it elsewhere. Come on, Drew," May hissed, grabbing the green-haired boy by the wrist and dragging him off inside the forest.

"Hey, hey… Watch it, Red."

"Shut _up_, Drew!" May shouted, releasing Drew's wrist and smacking his shoulder. _Why is he so infuriating? _

"Here, May. Before I forget." Drew shoved the rose – _with sharp thorns, she might add _– into her hands. Her thumb snagged the brier and blood slowly trickled out.

"Dang," May muttered, bringing her finger to her mouth and sucking on it in an attempt to stop the flow. "You did this, Drew. I'm blaming you, I hope you know that. Ow!" She breathed as her ring finger's skin was pierced by the same thorn. "Oh my gosh, Drew! Why would you do that? Why do you give me these stupid flowers anyways? It's not like my Beautifly needs them."

"You have the thumb that caught the thorn. All I did was hand it to you. You could have avoided this entire mess." Drew pointed out, smirking. May's fist clenched and she fought the urge to punch his perfect face.

Drew's smirk grew even wider when he saw her gritted teeth. "Oh, is someone getting a little angry? Miss Color-Clash-On-Legs."

May gritted her teeth a little tighter and clenched her fist a little tighter, dropping the injured hand to her side. "Look, here, _Andrew_ – " Drew winced at the use of his full name. "I am _not_ a color clash on legs, got it? I _match_, unlike you. Your ridiculous outfit looks like something a color blind person would wear. Wanna know why that is? Because _you look like an absolute clown and don't freaking match_."

Drew's hand brushed past her own and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She _hated_ that he had this kind of effect on her, but at the same time it made her smile and want to squeal.

"I match!" Drew protested, flustered. Now it was her turn to smirk. After months of blushing at every remark he made, here he was, all flustered and such about _her _comment. It felt good.

"Looked in a mirror lately? Your reflection says otherwise." She said, still smirking. Okay, so maybe she went a little too far – his reflection was nice, she had to admit – but it just felt so good being the one on top. Finally she was the one insulting him and watching as he got hotheaded like she did.

Drew didn't say a word, just glared at May and ripped the flower out of her hands. He finally spoke. "Since you don't want this, I'll just take it." His voice was laced with malice and his eyes burning with hatred.

"No!" May cried, surprising both herself and the emerald-haired boy. He cocked an eyebrow as if to say, _and why is this?_

"Um, Beautifly likes them. It says they smell good."

Drew smirked and May blushed. The world was returning to normal without a doubt. "Oh, so Beautifly's the one who likes them? I was under the impression it was you. I mean, I do see you sniff the flower and hold it close to your heart after you think I can't see you anymore. But I could be mistaken; after all, you never know, now do you, May?"

"Shut up," she managed to say weakly, her gaze anywhere but on Drew.

"What was that? You like them?"

"No," she said, fuming, "I did not say that, Grass-Head!"

"Maybe your nicknaming skills have improved after all, Red." Drew replied sarcastically, drawling. His ever-present smirk expanded just so slightly.

"Hey! My name is _May_, Ace!" May said, then blushed. _What did I just call him? Ace? What _is_ that, anyways?_

"Or maybe not," Drew laughed cruelly, smirking, as always.

"Why is it so much fun for you to tease me, Drew? Do you take pleasure in my pain? Do you find it funny when I cry?" May asked, her mood now suddenly somber as she thought of all the things he had called her in the past.

"No, of course I don't, May, just let me explain – " Drew cut in, but he was cut off by May.

"Shut up! Do you know what the heck it's like to have a bully? To be teased and cut down every time you see them? Do you _know_ how many times I've cried myself to sleep because of you? Yet I still look forward to seeing you because I think, _he _has_ to be nice to me this time! We're friends!_ Well, I thought wrong. We're not friends; at least, not in your eyes." May said, her eyes locking with Drew's as she continued her spiel. "So, um… Yeah." She trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck and slowly starting to run away from him.

"May, wait. Just please let me explain. It all started with the flowers. You know how all the other ones were for Beautifly?" He asked, and May nodded in response, refusing to meet his gaze. She could feel it burning holes into the side of her head. "Well," he held the rose out. "This one's not. It's for you."

She felt her heart soar despite the circumstances. She lifted her head to look at him and saw sincerity in his green eyes.

"Do you forgive me?"

It took no time at all for her to reply, "Yes." She smiled at him sweetly and saw a delicate blush start to form on his features.

Her cheeks flushed as well, and he took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Friends?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Friends," she reaffirmed. May smiled softly and let out a breathy laugh.

"You know, who ever thought we'd have ended up like that?" Drew asked, smirking. Her heart was ticking like a time-bomb.

"Like what?" She asked, her sapphire-colored eyes on his face. His _perfect_ face. _Funny_, she thought. _Just a few minutes ago I wanted to punch it._

"This," Drew said, sweeping her into his arms and slowly, slowly bringing his mouth to hers.


End file.
